Around the Edges
by KatisTeamAbby
Summary: They both have a mask so strong it rarely breaks. He has a mask of humor, she wraps up in being ruff, unlikable.
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NOTHING!

"Guess what?" Abby yelled into the phone from her lab.

"What?" Tony replied first, as if it was a weekly thing. Abby calling one of them, and once it was on speakerphone shouting out 'Guess what?' that is.

"The director is sending us…drum roll please." Abby happily chirped once she calmed down a bit.

"Dun Dun Duh." McGee said as Tony smiled and used pens and his desk as a drum set.

"Camping! In Maine!" Abby squealed.

"Joy, oh, Joy." Tony said sarcastically.

"I can hear you! Cheer up Mister!" Abby demanded in a light way. "Cause we leave tomorrow." She said quieter.

"I've always wanted to visit Maine." Ziva chimed up from her desk.

*Next day*

"We're lost!" Tony dramatically exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Ziva tiredly exclaimed.

"We're in the middle of no where!" Tony shouted the end part.

"It's camping!" Abby interrupted.

"I think we're here." Ziva told the now bickering pair.

"We are." Gibbs said, then took a swig of coffee.

"Where?" Tony asked as a large house camp into view. Then shots rang out.

"What the hell?" McGee told himself.

"Who's that?" Tony whispered so only him and Abby could here as they saw a women in her late 20's with lush chocolate brown hair that shined in the light facing a foam board, shotgun in hand.

"Stop!" She yelled when they went over a small hill, then turned around. "Who are you?"

"NCIS Agents. They're looking for Woodland Camp." The driver said over the intercom that came in the car they were picked up in.

"You found it." She it yelled, as they started going forward they was she was a slim women, with lightly tanned skin, a loose white top, no shoes and jean shorts.

The first person to get out was the man driving them. "Hey Lilith! I got you fresh meat!"

"What kind Dominick?" She smirked and placed her hands on her hips.

"City slicker and Deer." Dominick told her, then Lilith's face lit up.

"Deer?" She smiled.

"You bet your ass." He told her.

"How much?" She asked, peering over his shoulder.

"The whole thing. It is your birthday." He smiled as Lilith jumped into the bed of the larger than normal truck the team still sat in.

"Thanks." She smiled. "Samantha get your butt out here!" She shouted.

"Um…No!" A younger voice replied. Then Lilith jumped out.

"You guys can get out." She opened their door. "Your stuff got here an hour ago."

"Thanks." Ziva nodded.

"Now, just give me a few minutes and we'll get going." Lilith said, looking the other way. "Samantha Grace! Don't make me wake up Wyatt!"

"Fine!" The voice replied, then a girl that looked 14 walked though the front door. "What?"

"Dominick brought us deer for my birthday." Lilith smiled.

"I care because?" She asked.

"You got your braces tightened, not you legs cut off, suck it up!" Lilith told her. "Besides, once this gets out of Dom's truck we're taking fresh meat into the woods."

"Fine." Samantha told her.

After a bit they finished loading it off and onto a tarp. "Wyatt!" Samantha yelled. "You got a present!"

"What?" A man Tony's height that looks quite strong and lean said in the door way. "Good deer."

"I'm going to work! Takin' Sam with me!" Lilith yelled. "Dom has his phone! Bye!"

"Bye Lilly!" Wyatt yelled, then closed the door.

"Well come on!" Dominick clapped.

"If I don't want to Dominick." Lilith laughed

"To bad Lilith." Dominick smirked.

"Don't call me Lilith." She told him.

"Don't call me Dominick." He told her.

"Deal." They said.

"Let's get going." They both told the team. With in an hour the 8 where in the forest hiking to the camp site. About an hour in Lilith laid down the law.

Ch. 2

"Okay! Lights outs at 11." Lilith said, marching in her combat boots up a hill backwards telling them the rules. "We're up at 6. No leaving camp. Failure to comply with this rules will result in NO dinner or supper. I have no problem enforcing these rules in that fashion! Do you understand?" She barked.

"Yes!" They all replied.

"Any Questions?" Lilith asked.

"What rank are you?" Gibbs asked.

"United States Marine Gunnery Sergeant, was in for 8 years, 2 tours. Others?" Lilith barked, easily walking up a ledge backwards, making even Samantha wonder how she did it.

"What can we call you?" Tony shouted.

"Lilly or Sarge." She told them.

"Can I have to chili when we get to camp?" Dominick asked.

"I thought it was my turn!" Samantha exclaimed.

"No! You had it last time!" Dominick whined.

"If you don't shut up I'll eat it!" Lilith barked.

"But!" They both yelped.

"But nothing!" She demanded, then the sound of running water was heard. "And where here."

"I have a question!" Abby shouted.

"Yeah." Lilith said.

"What's the schedule?" Abby asked.

"Wake up, eat, do whatever, eat, kayak, eat, whatever, bonfire. Most days. Others we wake up, eat, go hiking." Lilith smiled, she was going to enjoy her and the other women.

-Later-

As far as Lilith knew she was the only person awake. Which meant she could cry, pray, and swim as much as she wanted. She woke up crying, noticing it was the time when she got the dreaded phone call didn't help, so she did what she knew.

Anthony DiNozzo wasn't a light sleeper, most nights. Tonight was different, maybe it's because he wasn't in the busy city. Frankly, he hated it. Sarge was going to kill him, and the sobs made him feel worse, after all it probably was someone he knew well. So he naturally felt the need to make sure that person was fine, before he even knew his tent was zipped open and he was climbing out.

"I don't want to talk about it Dom!" The tearful voice yelled.

"It's not Dom." Tony kindly told the form that looked like Sarge as he walked closer, placing an arm around her shoulders.

"You should get back to bed." Lilly told him, pulling the sleeve of her long sleeved P.J's over the back of her hand and wiped the tears off her face as she curled up in a small ball.

"But I'm not." Tony told her, "What's wrong?"

Before Lilith knew it she was pouring her heart out to a man she met less than 24 hours ago. "My entire life my mother was ill, but Pa took good care of her. Until he went for a bigwig interview at the pentagon. My mom's health quickly fell. When I turned 21 she was on her death bed, but told me to go out and have fun, that night while I was partying I got a call saying she died, I was an orphan. I had to take care of an 8-year-old, who didn't grasp death. All my own, until Wyatt came back home, but his wife couldn't pull her head out of her ass and when he was back I was the beginning of their arguments. Just the screw up sister." She wiped her eyes. "My mom died 5 years ago as of today."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Tony let her fall into his embrace as she cried into his chest, after a while it slowed down a little.

"I'm so sorry!" Lilith told him.

"It's okay." He said, patting down her hair.

* * *

**A/N: **Please review (just no flames)! This is my first story where an OC has a simi-strong hold. So imput would help.


	2. Chapter 2

I OWN NOTHING!

The next morning a slightly less troubled Lilith was up by 5:30, just as she always was. By 5:45 she had showered, gotten fully dressed, and the MREs were out of the cellar her father built. At 5:55 she made it her job to wake up Dom, who she knows has trouble waking up.

"Hey Dom." She cooed "Wake up"

Then she moved on to Samantha.

"Sammy girl. Wake up baby." She cooed her sister as she took 2 fingers and made them 'climb' from Samantha's hand to elbow.

"Kay." Samantha mumbled. Then Lilith left for the next tent. The girls tent.

"Hey girls!" She said in a loud yet almost perky and strict voice. "Up an' at 'Um!"

"Yep!" They said, Ziva was sitting cross-legged on top of her sleeping bag still in P.J's but reading a book, but Abby was crawling out of her sleeping bag.

"Breakfast in 30 minutes." Lilith told them as she walked out, zipping the door behind her. Time for the guys, but in a sense they were easier, just blow a whistle. "Breakfast in 30" She barked.

-30 minutes later-

"This is how it works! I call your name, you come get your MRE. You'll get one a day, for lunch we will fish, no promises we'll catch anything so leave a snack. Am I understood?" Lilith barked, before they answered she nodded "Good." Then she looks at her 'list' of people "Tony." She made it seem as if she didn't care, the night didn't happen.

"Thanks!" He told her, during one of the free times he'd have to talk to her.

"Ziva." She said slowly making sure she pronounced it right, then Ziva came and got the one with her name in black sharpie. "Abby." Abby did the same. "McGee." He took a bit longer. "Gibbs." He quickly grabbed his remarking about how it was his favorite. "Dom, Sam knock yourselves out." She remarked, grabbing one.

-Later-

Tony knew that this might be his only chance to talk to Lilith alone all day, sure she'd probably be pissed that he brought up last night, but hey, she needed it.

"Sarge!" He said grabbing her arm. "You okay?" Thinking back to the note and extra coffee in his MRE.

"Yes, thank you." She always had a soft spot for him, which is why he wasn't lying dead on the ground. "Please let me go." She kindly asked.

"Uh... Sure." He said letting her go.

"Thanks." She half smiled, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

-After Lunch-

"That went well." Lilith laughed to her sister, wrapping her hair in a towel.

"Well, you didn't kill him, so yeah." Samantha told her sister.

"He's the first person with the guts-"

"Or stupidity" Samantha cut in.

"Anyway, Tony's the first person with the guts to throw me in the water." Lilith smiled a rare (for Lilith) smile.

"You like him." Samantha casually said, sitting cross legged.

"Do Not!" Lilly's jaw dropped, protesting like a teenager caught in a lie.

"Do To!" Samantha said, in one of the many magazines she read the first step was always admitting to whatever it was.

"Do Not." Lilith objected.

"You so do." Samantha raise her eyebrows.

"Okay, maybe a little." Lilith blushed. "Don't tell."

"Did my sister, the tough ass Marine just blush?" Samantha asked.

"Whatever, go outside and play. Ya know like normal people." Lilith half-smiled.

"Normal people don't play outside anymore." Samantha said.

"Okay," Lilith rolled her eyes. "Sam, would you like to play Last Man Standing? I bet that shit would be funny."

"Your right, lets go." Samantha gave in.

"One second, I'll be right out." Lilith told her as Samantha zipped the tent closed.

-That Night (Bonfire)-

"Um, it says here that we have to do some team bonding shit if I want to get paid. Personally I think that's a piece of shit, your bonded enough, but I won't take the chance." Lilith said, waving a piece of paper in front of her.

"Wasn't that game, Last Man Standing enough?" McGee complained.

"No, I don't think dragging a deer back to my house then eating a sample of moose jerky would count as bonding" Lilith told them. "Sadly" She muttered. "So lets start with something we all know."

"Food?"

"Guns?"

"Family?" Were a few of the ideas Lilith heard in the instant chatter. The first time she thought they might be a little like Mainers, the breed of humans that had a south quirk with a northern gleam of trouble at the same time.

"Did I say you could pick?" Lilith asked, in a way they had only heard Gibbs use. To others it was a 'shit, lets leave him alone, I like life' after they did something stupid and funny. "Let's talk about something we all

McGee, who sat next her on the left. "Ferrari California, Silver."

"Cool!" Lilith exclaimed, she always thought those were kind of cool.

"Dodge Challenger, blue with a black strip." Tony smiled, Lilith just nodded.

"A Hearse." Abby nodded, Lilith had no trouble believing this fact.

"Very, you." Lilith said.

"Yeah, I had it painted Candy Apple Red." Abby said with a bigger smile.

"I currently do not own a car, I have only been back in America for a few months." Ziva said.

"Guys, we need to get out of here." Lilith interrupted. "Fast."

know about. Cars, start with what you have. I'll go first." Lilith said, pointing at herself. "I have a 2003 Hummer H2, black."

* * *

**A/N: **Please review (just no flames)! This is my first story where an OC has a simi-strong hold. So imput would help.


	3. Chapter 3

I OWN NOTHING!

_"Guys, we need to get out of here." Lilith interrupted. "Fast."_

"Why?" Ziva asked.

"We're in for a Nor'easter." Lilith told them, pointing up to a circle of colors that encased the pure white moon.

"A what?" Tony asked as his question was ignored.

"Pack up! Throw the tents in the cellar!" Lilith yelled/barked. "I want to be out of here in 20!" They all just stared at her. "Now!" She roared, as the others scurried of as she though the buckets of water on the fire. Moving over to the cellar door, as she almost tore it open. With the camp being mere feet away from the clear river. Then climbed in, grabbing her bag off the shelf. As she quickly searched the area, grabbing water, some granola bars, disposable ponchos, some tarps, and the shotgun that she kept in the gun safe. Quickly he shoving everything (but the gun) in her bag she grabbed the first aid kit and put in it the pocket of her bag. After she finished, and quickly slung the bag over her shoulder, and her gun on the other.

"I want those tents! NOW!" She yelled into the almost silent night.

*Later that night*

"We're not gonna make it." Lilith finally admitted. Her voice sad and defeated. "We need to find shelter."

"The tree over there." Dom said.

"No, that's not going to work." Samantha told him, it was raining and she was soaked so she wasn't happy.

"She's right." Gibbs remarked, he wasn't in a bad mood, the team decided to put on ponchos.

*Even Later*

"I hate you." Samantha hissed to Lilith, who was on next to her. "I hate your stupid idea."

"Shut up." Lilith hissed back. "Shut up and go to sleep."

"Whatever." Samantha said slipping deeper into her sleeping bag.

"Love you too." Lilith whispered.

"You've been quite lately." The voice next to her said.

"Why are you even up?" Lilith asked, turning towards them.

"Why are you?" They asked.

"I asked first Tony." She smiled.

"I like the rain." He replied.

"I love to watch the lightening." Lilith replied.

"That's 4 things we have in common." Tony quietly laughed.

"Really?" Lilith asked, propping up herself on her elbows.

"Yup. We both love thunderstorms, we both stay up late, and we go each other to talk." Tony told her.

"What's the 4th?" Lilith asked, with a childlike innocence.

"We both lost our mothers." Tony said, each word quieter.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Lilith gushed.

"It's okay." Tony assured. After that they talked for a while. About anything, the occasional silence just to stare at the sky.

"Sarge?" Tony asked, after a few claps of thunder.

"Yeah." She blinked a few times, as the lightening lit her face and light danced off her hair.

"I need your advice." He almost gulped.

"Okay." She shrugged.

"How do women like to be asked to dinner?" He asked.

"Be bold, pretend that your not scared." She nodded. Then Tony leaned over and kissed her boldly and passionately as they rain beat down, lightening lit the sky and thunder loudly clapped. When they were forced to breath, Lilith just looked star struck.

"Dinner?" He asked.

"Of course." Lilith smiled.

"We can't go back." Lilith said once they were awake. "We need to go back to my house."

"Okay." They said.

"The tarps are soaked, just crumple them up, we're not far." Lilith said.

"Are we here?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, this is my house." Lilith nodded.

"It's very nice." McGee nodded.

"Thank you." Lilith smiled.

"Well, I'm gone. Don't ask her about the house. She won't shut up." Dominick told them ask he climbed in.

"Your jealous." Samantha shouted at him.

"No way!" He yelled speeding up the driveway

* * *

**A/N: **Please review (just no flames)! This is my first story where an OC has a simi-strong hold. So imput would help.


End file.
